


Forever and always.

by starsandnightskies



Series: The Soul Mate-series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sequel, Tattoos, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Soul Mates. </p><p>Harry and Louis have no care in the world and all the time to spend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and always.

Forever and always.

Harry Styles had found his soul mate at the age of twenty-one. At the time, Louis was twenty-three.

After that glorious day in the parking lot, the two young men had met up more and more frequently, and they got along perfectly. Which was to be expected, because the universe did choose your soul mate for a reason. Harry once read on the internet there was a one percent chance you didn’t get along with your soul mate.

Which was almost as small as the chance your soul mate was the same gender. Harry knew it was no use to get angry over that, but he still did get angry over it from time to time. Not the sort of anger you want to throw plates at a wall and scream until you’re out of breath, but the sort you just want to cry all day because it’s so frustratingly unfair.

But Louis was always there to calm him down, cuddle him up and whisper sweet nothings in his ear until Harry had stopped crying. Louis did not have a lot of patience, but he always had patience with Harry. Harry secretly thought he could throw Louis’ favourite pair of shoes (a pair of black Vans) off the balcony and Louis still wouldn’t be mad at him.

All with all, they were completely, foolishly and utterly in love with each other.

For the two young men, the sky seemed blue and the sun always seemed to be shining with even the occasional rainbow appearing. Though they never saw the rain. And at night time, they went out on the balcony and tried to give every star a reason why they loved the other. They came to the conclusion they both ran out of stars, giggled and went back inside to snuggle up under the covers.

Harry often wondered what he did with his life when he didn’t know Louis yet. He vaguely remembers going to the park three times a day to find someone with Harry tattooed on his wrist and shakes his head at his younger self.

And so it happens the two young men wake up on a fine morning in June.

“Morning babe”, Louis says softly, blue eyes hazy and a little sleepy.

“Morning Boo, did you sleep well?” Harry asks, voice rough and gravelly with sleep. Louis nods and yawns. Harry has to suppress a very unmanly sound at the cute yawn his boyfriend does.

“Don’t stare at me, it’s creepy”, Louis mumbles as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

Harry chuckles. “You’re just adorable.”

“No, ‘m not”, Louis protests, but it’s only a weak protest, seeing as he just woke up. Harry reaches out a hand to pet Louis’ hair, something he has made a habit of ever since Louis started staying over at night.

“Haz” Louis says. He’s frowning. Louis never frowns because he knows Harry hates it when he frowns. Harry looks at him with questioning eyes. “Your tattoo. It’s fading.”

“That’s not possible”, Harry says and he frowns too. But when he lifts his arm and looks at his wrist, he sees Louis is right. His tattoo, the tattoo he is so proud of because it shows the whole world Louis is his, is fading. “That’s not possible”, he whispers again.

“I don’t think we should worry about it”, Louis says calmly. Harry stares at him. Does Louis even understand what this tattoo means to him? It’s how he found the love of his life! “I know what it means to you, Hazza. But I don’t think we need a tattoo to show the world we were meant to be.”

“Well, I think I do need this tattoo to show the entire world you’re mine, and mine only!” Harry exclaims, getting a bit worked up. “What if it’s decided I will get a new soul mate?!”

“That doesn’t matter, does it? You still love me, right?” Harry doesn’t like the fragile tone Louis had used to ask if Harry loves him. Neither does he like the way Louis can’t look at him. So he wraps his arms around his boyfriend and kisses his hair.

“I will always love you, no matter how cliché that might sound”, Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, rubbing his arms.

“Good, because I love you more than anything”, Louis whispers back. “Time for breakfast?”

Harry laughs and lets go of Louis. “Yeah, let’s go downstairs and I’ll make us pancakes. How does that sound?”

Louis nods happily, smile on his face and eyes shining. “You know how much I love pancakes!” Harry hums and slowly gets out of bed, looking for a pair of boxers to put on. After he has finished putting them on, he waits patiently for Louis to grab a hoodie.

“Piggyback downstairs?” Louis asks, smiling happily and eyes crinkling because he knows it always works to get what he wants.

“God, stop being so adorable, Boo. Fine, you’ll get a piggyback downstairs”, Harry gives in, sighing because he knows exactly what his boyfriend is doing. Louis grins and hops onto Harry’s back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and holding on tightly. Harry likes giving Louis piggybacks though, because Louis isn’t heavy and he’s so close and he’s trusting Harry not to make them fall down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Harry carefully puts Louis down on the counter and goes to stand in between his legs.

“Hi”, he breathes. Louis giggles. Harry leans in for a kiss and Louis blushes deeply, still not entirely used to Harry kissing him whenever he feels like it. Harry closes the gap between them and slots his lips in the space between Louis’. The older boy lets out a soft sigh against Harry’s lips and Harry slips his tongue in.

After a few minutes, they pull back.

“Let’s not escalate this too much”, Louis pants.

Harry laughs and shakes his head. “Alright. I’ll start on the pancakes then. You want bacon in it?”

Louis thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. “No, that will go straight to my thighs.”

Harry frowns. He doesn’t like Louis being unsure about himself. “Baby, you’re not fat and I love your thighs and bum and you.”

Louis ducks his head and avoids Harry’s gaze. “I am though.”

“No, you’re not and I will not let go of you until you say you’re not”, Harry says insistently, pressing his forehead to Louis’. Louis peeks up at Harry from under his lashes and Harry feels his heart flutter. The things this boy could do to him with only one look…

“You’re a dork, Harry, honestly”, Louis says, lifting his head to brush his lips against Harry’s.

“Am I now?” Harry breaths. His lips tingle where Louis’ had touched them. Louis nods and closes the space between them once more. “Nice try distracting me, but I’m not giving up. Honestly Boo, you’re perfect and I love you”, Harry says, pulling back from the kiss with a little difficulty because he likes the way Louis can take his breath away with a single kiss.

“Fine, just put some bacon in my pancake”, Louis gives in. Harry smiles and pecks Louis’ lips. “Only because I don’t like it when you give me that concerned look”, Louis warns but Harry doesn’t care. He thinks Louis is perfect the way he is and he honestly loves him to death.

Harry lets go of Louis’ waist and turns around to search the pancake batter. “Are you checking out my ass, Tomlinson?” Harry knows he’s right when he turns around and sees Louis grinning unabashedly. “You naught bastard, Louis Tomlinson.”

“What? Is it so wrong to check out my handsome boyfriend’s ass?” Louis defends himself. Harry shrugs and gets the pancake batter out of the cupboard.

“Lou, do you mind grabbing me a pan? You know which one.” Louis hums and jumps off the counter, scurrying to the drawers and getting out the pan Harry needs. “Also, can you take the bacon out of the refrigerator for me?”

Louis giggles as he hands Harry the pan and the bacon. “You do need me a lot, huh? What would you do without me?” Harry pours the batter into the pan and adds some bacon.

Suddenly, he feels a pair of warm arms wrapping around his long torso. “Hi Boo.”

“I love you”, Louis murmurs into his back and he feels Louis’ breath tickling his skin.

“I love you too”, Harry hums back as he flips the pancake over. As soon as it’s back on the stove, he turns around and wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders. “I’m so glad I found you.”

“And I’m so glad you found me”, Louis says into his collarbones. As they let go, he grabs Harry’s wrist. “Look!”

The tattoo is no longer fading, instead it’s completely black like it used to be. But there’s new text added to it.

Louis and Harry. Forever and always.

And they know it’s true.


End file.
